Dragon Quest VI: The Continuing Adventures of Prince Somnus II
by PercyJackson67
Summary: After defeating Mortamor, Prince Somna II and his friends can finally return to their homes and relax... Or can they? No LEMONs located in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest 6, nor any of the others in this series, although I wish I did. I own only this story that uses the characters and settings that lie within the game.

Dragon Quest 6.5: The Continuing Adventures of Prince Somnus II

My name is Somnus II, Prince of Somnia. I am currently the only mortal alive capable of venturing into the ''Hero'' vocation. My teenage companions (Carver, a Gladiator, Milly, a Luminary, Ashlynn, a Sage, Nevan, a Paladin, Terry, an Armamentalist, Amos, also a Gladiator, Lizzie, a Dragon, and an assortment of slimes lead by my trusted knight, Sir Goowaine, a Warrior) and I have just defeated the Lord of all Evil: Mortamor the Archfiend.

Now, it's time for us to embark on an even more perilous quest; adjusting to normal life. A life free of fighting is one that each of us have dreamed of for the many years we spent tracking down Dreadfiends, except maybe Terry. However, now that such a life is attainable, my friends and I need to find our places in the world.

As the Prince of Somnia, I know where I belong, and that is learning from my father, King Somnus I, how to rule the kingdom. Milly has gone back to Madame Luca in order to become a Dream Seer, Amos has gone back to his hometown of Scrimsley, Nevan went back to the village of Ghent, and Carver has followed in his father's footsteps and become a master carpenter in Port Haven. But what about the rest of my friends?

I walk down the Eastern corridor of Somnia Castle and approach Ashlynn. The red-headed Sage had almost disappeared from the real world after Mortamor's demise, but luckily, the residents of Sorceria managed to cast a spell that kept the dimensional portal above the enchanted Dream Realm city open, therefore allowing passage between the Dream Realm and the Real World. This allowed Ashlynn to remain in my world.

''Hey Ashlynn, where are you going once things settle down? Are you going back to Sorceria?''

''Nah. I think I'm going to take King Zenith up on his offer and train with him for awhile. Even though we have peace now, I still want to learn as much magic as I can.''

''Oh. That sounds cool. You need a ride?''

''That's okay, he's sending an escort to, well, escort me to Cloudsgate. Oh, by the way, he said to inform you that Pegasus is going back to Cloudsgate as well.''

''Okay. When are you leaving?''

Just then, I heard one of the Pallace guards call out. ''Visitors from Cloudsgate!''

''I guess I'm leaving now.''

''I'll walk you out then.''

I walked Ashlynn back to the front gates, where we said our goodbyes. After she and her twenty bodyguards left, I turned and saw Sir Goowaine chatting with Lizzie, Goober and Spot near the weapons shop. Kingsley, Healie, Curie, and Mercury were leaving the inn. Shelley was hiding from Curie, as usual. I walk over towards Lizzie.

''Hey Lizzie, do you have anywhere you need to go, do you have a home?''

''Noooo shirr. Lizzie hazzzz nowherrrrrrre to go. Why doezzzzzz you assssk?''

''Because my father is looking for someone to guard the treasury. He doesn't want just anyone, mind you, he wants someone trustworthy and strong, because I have just put the Armour of Orgo and the Shield of Valora in the Vault as well.''

''What about the Helm of Sebath and Swoord of Ramioos, my liege?'' Sir Goowaine asked.

''I'm keeping the sword, and the helm has always served as the crown of Somnia, other than when I was using it to fight the Fiend Lords.''

''Very gooood, my liege.''

''So how about iT, Lizzie? Do you want to guard the Treasury? It's a very important job.''

''Lizzie will hazzz home?''

''Yes, Lizzie, the Palace will be your home, and you will be able to guard many shiny things.''

''Shiny! Lizzie accaptsssss!''

''Okay, Find Captain Rusty and he will tell you what to do.''

She ran off in search of Captain Rusty, and I turned to the slimes. Kingsley and the others, minus Shelley, had bounced over to join the group.

''What about all of you guys?''

''I am headed back tooo Chateau de Sass, Monsieur Sass has offered me a pooosition as a judge in the stooopendous Best-Dressed Contest, so you can just imagine that I leaped for joy. See, this is me leaping, can yooo see me? I am leaping for joy'' Kingsley shook the ground as he hopped, causing many passersby to stumble and lose their balance.

''That's great, Kingsley. How about you guys?''

''I SHALL SERVE YOOO 'TIL THE END OF MY DAYS, MY LIEGE!''

''Whoa, there, Sir, dial it down a bit, I'm right here.''

''I apoloogize, my Prince. The idea just came tooo me last night and I wasjust soo excited that I could no longer hooold it in.''

''It's a pleasure to have you aboard, Sir Goowaine. And the rest of you? Would you guys like to serve as part of my Royal Guard?''

''I think I speak for my companions when I say yes, Prince Somnoooos.'' Mercury replied. At this, they all nodded their agreement.

''Very well, then. Wait here, I need to ask my father something.''

I headed to the throne room and asked my father if I could take a trip to Cloudsgate and seek an audience with King Zenith, to which he heartily agreed. I then left the Palace and headed down tothe stables. There, I purchased two brown stallions to pull the wagon, loaded up myself, Mercury, Healie, Curie, and Shelley, who finally decided to stop hiding from Curie, while Sir Goowaine, Goober and Spot walked alongside the wagon as guards.

After about two days, we came across a battlefield. It looked like someone was attacked, or rather slaughtered. There were fifteen human bodies lying around, none of them recognizeable. There were also Pudgedevil and Hacksaurus bodies littering the scene of the massacre.

I took a good look at the human bodies and with a shock, recognized the garb they wore.

''Hang on. These are King Zenith's men. This is Ashlynn's escort! But where are the rest of them?''

**I will update it soon, but in the meantime, give me feedback, and try to guess what will happen. Also, tell me if you think I kept to the facts laid down in the game, if you've played Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Revelations. I tried to stick to the story as much as possible, but it's been awhile since I've played it myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Quest 6.5: The Continuing Adventures of Prince Somnus II

**Chapter 2- The Gang's All Here (except Ashlynn, Kingsley, Terry, and Lizzie)**

_After about two days, we came across a battlefield. It looked like someone was attacked, or rather slaughtered. There were fifteen human bodies lying around, none of them recognizeable. There were also Pudgedevil and Hacksaurus bodies littering the scene of the massacre. _

_ I took a good look at the human bodies and with a shock, recognized the garb they wore._

_ ''Hang on. These are King Zenith's men. This is Ashlynn's escort! But where are the rest of them?''_

''My liege! I found a slurvivor!''

I rushed over to where Sir Goowain and Healie were assisting the Zenithian soldier.

''What happened here? Where is Ashlynn?'' I asked him frantically.

''They... Took... Her... Gallow's... Moor.'' The light of life left his eyes as he muttered his last word and slipped into the void.

''Gallooow's Moor? Isn't that where you all defeated Lord Blackmar?'' Healie inquired.

''Yes. He was a fearsome foe, but in the end, we slurpassed him.''

''How would you know? You and the other slimes were at Patty's when we were in the Dread Realm.'' I turned to see Terry walking up to us.

''Terry, did you see what happened here?''

''If I had, I coul've stopped it, now, couldn't I? And that's _Sir_ Terry to you, _Prince_ Somnus.''

''Sir?''

''Yes. I was just on my way to tell you that the King of Arcbolt has made me a full-fledged knight. I serve him loyally, since he has allowed me to keep the Sunderbolt Blade.''

''Goood for you, Slur Terry. I always knew you could do it.'' Sir Goowaine enthusiastically replied.

''Yeah yeah, listen, I'm happy for you, and all, but we need to get to Gallow's Moor before something terrible happens to Ashlynn.''

''Yeah, wouldn't want anything to happen to your girlfriend.''

''She's not my girlfriend, but that's not exactly important right now.''

''KAZING!'' I heard Curie and Healie shouting all around the battlefield. Unfortunately, that means they wouldn't be any use to me as healers for a while.

''We need to head to Cloudsgate Citadel. If we're going to the Dread Realm, we're going to need Pegasus.''

''I'll go ahead and seek an audience with King Zenith, you go let King Claymore know where you're going. I doubt he'd be happy if his prized knight ran off galavanting across the three realms while on duty.''

''You're right, but shouldn't you tell you're dad where you're going?''

''I'll let him know when I get to Cloudsgate, he already knows I'm going there.''

''I'll meet you there in one week.''

''Alright. If you're not there by then, I'd hate to do it, but we can't wait for you.''

''I understand. Are you going to gather everyone else?''

''I'd like to, but they've just settled down. I do need to go to Ghent and beg for use of The _Providence_, though.''

''Why not just sail on my ship? You don't think I walked across the ocean to get to Somnia, do you?''

''Very well, where is your ship?''

''It's docked at Cape Somnia.''

Terry, Goowaine, the other Slimes and I all arrived at Cape Somnia the next day, where we gained passage on an Arcbolt warship called The _Detonator_. Terry said he was borrowing the ship, but I found out from one of the deckhands that it was a gift from King Claymore as a dowry. Apparently, Terry had fallen in love with the King's daughter, Princess Slasha, and in return for his service as a knight in the King's army, he was given the _Detonator_, continued use of the Sunderbolt Blade, 10,000 gold coins, and the Princess' hand in marriage.

When I confronted him about it he merely shrugged it off and replied, ''She is an excellent warrior, which I happen to find very endearing. When we spar, half the time she demolishes me. And the other half she merely disarms me because she decided to take it easy on me. And if I were just a little older, he said he would've made me a Lord instead of a knight. Eventually, since the King has no male heir, he said that Princess Slasha will become Queen and he'll allow me to be King.''

''Wow, I had no idea you were looking for a wife.''

''I wasn't. I just fell for her all of a sudden. Speaking of which, if Ashlynn's not your girlfriend, and you're not seeing anyone else, then you really need to find someone. I wouldn't recommend spending the rest of your life alone.''

''You've really changed. However, we're definitely going to have to fight once we get to the Dread Realm, so I don't want you getting distracted because you miss your sweetheart.''

''My liege, we're approaching Port Haven. Will you goo visit Carver, my liege?''

''That's a good idea, Sir Goowaine. You, Spot, and Goober will accompany me to his house. Inform Healie, Curie, Shelley, and Mercury that they are to pay for five rooms for the night at the inn. I wish to spend the night alone, so that'll be one single-bed, and four two-bed rooms. After I visit Carver, I'll join you there.''

''Very goood, my liege.''

After Goowaine gave my message to Mercury, he, Spot, Goober, Terry, who had decided to visit Carver as well, and myself departed for the far side of town, where Carver's Carpentry inc. was located.

I knock three times at the front door before a familiar looking dwarf opened the front door. I couldn't quite place him, but he seemed to recognize me, because as he gazed upon my face, he gave me a dirty look. I could easily picture him making Carver very angry. Then it hit me, this was the same dwarf who first told Carver and I about Alltrades Abbey when we were looking for Ra's Mirror. That was when Carver and I first became friends.

The dwarf pushed the door open wider and invited us in. Carver was at work sanding down a new wooden chair when he noticed me. He dropped his sandpaper, ran over to me and gave me a hug that nearly crushed me underneathe those humongous tree trunks he calls arms. He set me down and repeated this with my slime friends until he got to Terry, who drew his sword and pointed it at Carver's chest threateningly.

Carver hesitated for but a mere second before he let out a hearty laugh and realized, as I had, that Terry was not about to kill Carver, then he hugged Terry anyways.

''What brings you to this neck of the woods, eh, Somna? I mean, Princ-''

''To my friends, I am still just Somna. I've tried to tell Goowaine that, but he still insists upon calling me...''

I looked at Sir Goowaine, who immediately finished my statement by saying, ''My liege.''

''Hahaha! That's Goowaine for ya! So what are ya doin here, Somna?''

''Isn't the need to visit a friend incentive enough?''

''Not with that expression, it's not.'' he replied, with all seriousness sensing that something was troubling me. ''What's up?''

I hesitated before answering. ''Ashlynn was on her way to Cloudsgate when she and her guards were ambushed. One soldier lived long enough to tell us that she was being taken to Gallow's Moor.''

He sat down on the chair he had been sanding and put his head in his hands, exasperated.

''I didn't want to trouble you with this Carver, we were just passing through and thought we'd stop by. We don't expect you to leave your home again, you have a good life here. We didn't mean to worry you.''

''Are you dense? O' course I'm coming. Ashlynn is my friend, too, I won't abandon her. Besides, if she was taken to Gallow's Moor, then that means that the Dread Realm has somehow been revived, and the only way I can see that happ'nin is if Mortamor wasn't killed after all.''

With a shock, I realized he was right. I had been so worried about Ashlynn that the thought of how Gallow's Moor was still standing hadn't occured to me.

''Well then, if you're coming, then you should get some rest. Meet us at the inn tomorrow and we'll begin our journey, again.''

''Inn? I don't think so. You are my friends, I'm not gonna make you stay in any inn. You are staying here. The mayor and I are on good terms, plus I'm sure that Johan and Ella will want to see the person responsible for them being together. There will be a grand feast tonight. We will dance and sing and eat and drink and have a merry time before we head out in the morning.''

''Thank you for your hospitality, Carver, but I don't want to intrude.''

''Nonsense, you are staying here, and that's final.''

''Very well, thank you, Carver. Spot, go inform Healie and the others that there'sbeen a change of plans, Carver has offered us room here for the night.''

Carver was right about the feast, it was grand. Ella took turns dancing with me, Carver and Johan. The whole town came to celebrate the heroes who saved the world. We didn't tell them that we suspected Mortamor had not met his demise as we had originally thought, that prospect seemed cruel and would have ruined the festivities.

The next day, Terry boarded the _Detonator_ and set sail for Arcbolt while the rest of us made for the Real-World ruins of Alltrades Abbey, where the portal to the Dream Realm resided. Once we arrived, we noticed Nevan and Milly standing at the entrance, waiting for something.

''Well, I guess we found out why we're here.'' Nevan said to Milly. The 17-year old paladin had grown a lot in the last few months, he was now as tall as I was. More importantly, he looked at Milly differently than he used to, and the blonde luminary returned his affectionate gaze.

''Why are you here?'' I asked them.

''Four days ago, Milly saw a vision in her crystal, and I had the same vision in a dream sent by the Goddess. The vision was merely an image of Alltrades Abbey and the words 'wait here'. I assume the same happened to you?''

''No. Ashlynn's been taken to Gallow's Moor.''

''But that means-!''

I interrupted Milly, ''I know. We have already come to that conclusion. If the Goddess told you guys to wait here, then I can only assume she wants you two to accompany us and defeat Mortamor again.''

''If that is what the Goddess wishes of us, then I will gladly do battle with the undefeatable Archfiend once more.''

''Hay-looooooo!''

We all turned to look at the newcomer. It was Amos.

''Amos, what are you doing here? Did the Gooddess tell you to come here as well?'' Spot inquired.

''Nope, just out for a stroll, although I do seem to have travelled quite a distance from Scrimsely, where I make home. Haha, it's hard for me to judge distance properly when I'm in Beast form. What're all o' y'all doin' out here, anyways?''

''We're going to rescue Ashlynn from Gallow's Moor.''Carver said matter-of-factly.

''Sounds like fun, count Ole Amos in.''

**So, this concludes the second chapter. There will be more battles once the gang actually arrive in the Dread Realm, again. Also, so far, I have a total of 0 comments on this story, so please, if you have ever played the game Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Revelation, or read any other Fanfics based on it, if you've read this story, what little I have of it written, at all, please comment on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Quest 6.5: The Continuing Adventures of Prince Somnus II

**Chapter 3- Trouble at Altrades Abbey**

_ ''Hay-looooooo!''_

_ We all turned to look at the newcomer. It was Amos._

_ ''Amos, what are you doing here? Did the Gooddess tell you to come here as well?'' Spot inquired._

_ ''Nope, just out for a stroll, although I do seem to have travelled quite a distance from Scrimsely, where I make home. Haha, it's hard for me to judge distance properly when I'm in Beast form. What're all o' y'all doin' out here, anyways?''_

_ ''We're going to rescue Ashlynn from Gallow's Moor.''Carver said matter-of-factly._

_ ''Sounds like fun, count Ole Amos in.''_

''Alright, then we should get going. We are going to need Pegasus in order to get to the Dread Realm, so our first stop is Cloudsgate.''

We all trudged up the steps to Alltrades Ruins, but soon realised that it was almost evening, so we made camp, only to realise that we didn't know how to start a fire, and Ashlynn was the fire elementalist of the group. After we defeated Mortamor, the Goddess told us each to choose one element, and that that element would become stronger forus, but that we would no longer be able to use the other elements.

Nevan chose light magic, in other words, healing, Milly chose ice, Carver chose earth, basically physical attacks, Terry chose wind, Amos chose transformations, he was now the only person able to cast PUFF and turn into a dragon, he could now also cast MORPH, and MEGAMORPHASIS. Goowaine and the other slimes stuck with breath attacks, but they could no longer use any Dragonbreath attacks, only the basic breaths. Lizzie was the breath master. She could use all breath attacks. I chose to focus on my lightning spells and abilities, but that left Ashlynn as the fire user, leaving us with no way to start a fire.

Or did it? ''I have an idea. Everyone gather some dry wood, then meet me by the brittle tree in the southern courtyard.''

''Okay, Somna.'' Milly replied.

Ten minutes later, my friends had gathered enough wood in the Ruins to make a bonfire that would burn for a week straight. After they carried the wood to the area we were sleeping in, they walked back out and gave me the thumbs up. I had them gather around the tree, and tried using a new spell that I had just learned. We held hands, or goo, and I drew energy from all of my friends, draining all of us of energy.

I focused all of the energy in my chest, then shot it up into the sky in an invisible wave. The clouds above responded, static electricity building up, waiting for my command.

''KAZAPPLE!'' I yelled, willing the sky to release the energy. The sky responded, thunder rolling through the clouds, but nothing more. The spell had drained us all of energy, leaving me with only enough for one more spell. My friends collapsed on the ground, barely conscious.

''Well, that didn't work. I suppose we'll have to settle for a small campfire.'' I gathered what little energy I had left, focused it in my right hand, pointed at the tree's lowest branch, directing the energy. I said, ''ZAP!'' releasing the energy and summoning a small lightning bolt, which struck the tree branch, knocking it off the tree, and catching the branch on fire.

I collapsed on the ground as well. Nevan, who was the first to recover, grabbed the burning branch, and ran up the stepps to the Ruins. He came back without the branch, having tossed it on top of the wood inside.

After a few minutes, all of us recovered enough to move. Amos was even recovered enough to go hunting. He came back ten minutes after leaving, with twelve dead Ruffled Goons in his mouth. (He was in the Scrimsley Terror form.) Using the fire, Carver, who was an excellent chef, by the way, roasted the bird-like creatures using herbs rom the nearby forest as seasonings, and made us a feast fit for a Prince and his eleven companions.

We all said goodnight, but I couldn't get to sleep. Apparently, Milly couldn't either, for she sat up, walked over to the fire, and sat, where I joined her.

''Are you thinking of Ashlynn, too, Somna?''

''Yes. You have become quite a Seer.''

''I do not have to be a Dream Seer to sense that you are in pain over Ashlynn. And I can tell that it runs deeper than just wanting her to be safe. Although I miss Ashlynn as well, as does everyone else, you are in greater pain than the rest of us combined. Yes, you want her to be safe, but you want her to be safe with you, not with King Zenith.''

''What do you mean?''

''I keep forgetting that most people don't actually know how they really feel. You are in love with Ashlynn. You're pain first started when she announced her intent to accept King Zenith's offer and study magic under him. You did not want her to leave you.

''You did not want any of us to leave you, but you accepted that we had to live our own lives, however, her leaving struck you a bigger blow than the rest of us combined. I do not tell you this to make you feel guilty, nor can I say that I fully understand. But I bear you no ill will because you feel differently about Ashlynn than you do me or anyone else, for that matter. It does not mean you do not care for us, only that Ashlynn holds a special place in your heart.

''I'm sure that if you really look deep within yourself, you will see that I am right. I will tell you something else as well. Ashlynn is a very perceptive young woman. She knows exactly what is in her own heart. She is in love with you as well, but she is not sure how you feel about her. That is why she felt compelled to accept King Zenith's offer, so she could put distance between herself and you, so she would not have to bear the pain of you falling for someone else, or being married off by your father to some princess in order to unite two kingdoms.

''I will not breathe a word of this to Ashlynn, that burden is up to you. I hope that I have lessened the weight of the cross, however. Just remember, you may fight thousands of strong enemies, and crush them all. You may fight Gods and fiends alike by yourself and without any weapon or armour, and win. You may take upon yourself the crown and throne of the kingdom of Somnia, but the single moment in your life that will take the most courage, is the moment when you decide to let your heart win out, and make yourself completely vulnerable to the one who will always own your heart.

''The most courageous act you will ever perform is when you pour your heart out to someone, and pray to the Goddess that that someone won't break it.''

''Thank you for the advice, I think.''

''I hope that this talk has helped, now try to get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow.''

''I will try. Good night, Milly.''

''Good night.''

The next morning, I woke up and saw that everyone was still asleep. I figured that I now had time to think about what Milly had said the night before, so I went out hunting while I mulled things over a bit.

I thought about how much Ashlynn meant to me, and how deep my disappointment truly ran when she informed of of her plans to study under King Zenith. I realized that, if what Milly said about why Ashlynn accepted his offer, then her getting kindapped was partially, if not completely, my fault.

I decided then that I was going to save Ashlynn no matter what, and once I did, I would not let her go again. I would man up and confess my feelings to Ashlynn, and pray to the Almighty Goddess that she didn't reject me.

By the time I was finished with my epiphamy, I had killed three Babygoyles, and six Ruffled Goons. I tied them together with a vine, then grabbed some of the same herbs I'd seen Carver use the previous night, and brought them back to my companions, all of whom, with the exception of Amos, were awake.

Carter roasted the Ruffled Goons, but went out to get different spices for the Babygoyles. Once he roasted them up, he cut each creature in half, wrapped them in some very large leaves, and put them in my bag. He then served all of us a portion of Babygoyle and Goon, including Amos, who had woken up when he smelled the food cooking.

We all ate, then packed our things and got ready for the next part of our journey. Since my father's horses and wagon couldn't fit down the well in the basement of the Ruins, I told Sir Goowaine, Spot, and Goober to take 150 gold coins, take the horses and wagon back to Port Haven, pay for passage to Cape Somnia, then take them back to Somnia, and take up their temporary positions as Captains in the Somnian Army until I got back.

''But my liege, I must proootest strongly!''

''I'm sorry, Sir Goowaine, but I can't spare anyone else. I need all of my healers, so Nevan, Healie, and Curie need to stay with me. I need a few heavy-hitters, so Carver and Amos need to stay. Most of the demons in the Dread Realm are weak against ice, so Milly needs to stay, and I can only spare three slimes. You three are the ones most likely to make it back to Somnia in one piece.''

''I still disapprooove.''

''None the less, you have your orders.''

''Very well, my prince.'' He did not look happy about it.

After about ten minutes, Sir Goowaine, Spot, and Goober left with the wagon to board a ship to Cape Somnia. The rest of my friends and I opened up a portal in the Ruin's well, then departed through it for the Dream Realm.

We entered the Drem Realm just outside Alltrades Abbey. Luckily, since we were in the Dream Realm, we could now use ZOOM to get to Cloudsgate in two days wereas if we walked the whole way, it would take us at least two weeks.

I decided to take care of some business in Alltrades Abbey before we flew off, so my friends came in as well. Milly and Nevan went into the church in order to pray to the Goddess. Carver and Amos went downstairs to the bar and grabbed a few glasses of ale each. The slimes stayed outside to make sure no one caused any trouble for us.

Since my companions and I defeated Mortamor the first time, a lot of his supporters decided they didn't like us a lot, so whenever we went to the Dream Realm they tried to kill us. Normally, they stuck to poisining, but Nevan always cast SQUELCH and got rid of it before it could do any damage. Sometimes, though, the Archfiend's Army (that's what they called themselves) got bold and tried an all-out attack.

Anyways, while everyone else was doing their thing, I went up the stairs at the back of the Abbey, and into the High Priest's room. I needed to ask a few questions, get some advice, and maybe even change my vocation, depending on the circumstances.

''Father, I must know, has Mortamor the Archfiend been ressurected?''

''One cannot ressurected he who is not dead, young Prince Somna. You of all people should know that.''

'''I of all people'? What does that mean? And are you saying that we didn't kill Mortamor?''

''Unfortunately, Mortamor cannot be killed by mere mortals. As powerful as you and your friends are, you cannot kill Mortamor, only defeat him. Since you are mortal, the only way to defeat him, and make sure he stays defeaten, I cannot tell you, for you must discover that yourself. As to your other question, did you not spend years trying to ressurect your parents when they were under Murdaw's spell?''

''Yes, but what does that have to do with Mortamor?''

''When a mortal manages to defeat the Archfiend, he is put under much the same spell. But unless they do it the right way, he shall awaken only a short time after. If a mortal defeats him correctly, the spell shall last 1000 years, but shall eventually break, and Mortamor shall awaken again, and exact his wrath upon the other Realms.''

''Well, how can I kill him? Surely there must be a way.''

''As I told you before, no mere mortal can kill him.'' I swear, the way the Father said it, it sounded like he was hinting at something.

''What are you getting at, Father?''

''You will have to figure that out by yourself, for if you can not, you stand no chance at truly defeating him.''

''I do not understand, Father.''

''You are not meant to, yet. You will only understand when the Goddess is ready for you to understand. I am only Her messenger. I can only tell you what She tells me. Please try to understand, Prince of Somnia.''

''Yes, Father.''

''Is there anything else you would ask of me?''

''Do you have any advice for me?''

''None about how to defeat Mortamor, but I do have other advice for you, if you will accept it.''

''Anything you can tell me, I will gladly accept.''

''I would not be so sure, but I will tell you, nonetheless. When you get to the Dread Realm, you must speak to the mayor of Greedmore Valley. He will have a choice for you to make. Choose carefully. Neither choice will benefit you, but the choice you make will have great impact on the result of your quest. Also, my second piece of advice, Ashlynn will have to make a difficult decision. I know of your feelings for her, but you must put your desire for her aside and accept her choice when she makes it. You must let her choice be her own.''

''I suppose you can't tell me what she will have to choose between?''

''No, nor can I tell you what her choice will be. Since she has free will, her choice is unpredictable, and therefore, only the Goddess can tell what she will choose.''

I didn't like the sound of what the High Priest was telling me, I felt as though I would not like what Ashlynn's choice, nor what she would have to choose between.

''Did you want anything else, Prince Somna?''

''I was wondering if I am still able to venture into the Hero vocation,or if the Goddess has chosen someone else to be Her champion?''

''No, the Goddess still favors you as Her champion, do you wish to assume the role of the Hero?''

''Yes, Father.''

''Very well, then.''

The High Priest spoke with a different voice, almost as though he was channeling a higher power, a good one, a pure one. A spirit similar to the Goddess, but male.

''CLOSE YOUR EYES, PRICE SOMNA OF SOMNIA, AND VISUALISE THE HERO IN YOUR MIND. GREAT GODDESS, GUIDE AND SHEPHERDESS TO ALL, PLEASE LEAD PRINCE SOMNA TO A NEW PATH IN LIFE!''

Wind gusted hard outside, and snuffed out all of the candle's in the room. A glorious tune played on the organ off tothe side, even though no one else was in the room. I was enveloped in a bright light, and I felt myself change slightly. The change is hard to explain to anyone who has not expeienced a divine change in vocation.

It is much different than deciding to learn martial arts, or swordplay, or cast spells. A true vocational change, changes one's destiny slightly. Not enough that the person will die sooner, or live longer, but enough so that that person will take different roads in life to get to the same ending. In other words, everything in that person's destiny changes, except for the really important things. Even the personality of the one changing vocations changes.

For example, someone who was a goof-off as a Gadabout, would become respectful and serious as a warrior, and vice versa. My personality doesn't change much, neither do my friends, because we are all at peace with ourselves. We are secure with our true personalities. We actually know our true names. We don't know each other's true names, but knowing our own is enough to ensure that we don't change much when we switch vocations.

Before going to the Abbey, I had been an Armamentalist. I had had decent physical and magical attributes, a very all-around vocation. Now, I was a Hero. The only thing that changed about me, was I was more confident, more sure of myself. Plus, as the Goddess' champion, I gained quite a power boost, but I was looking mainly for the boost in confidence.

I thanked the High Priest, and left him in peace. My friends were outside waiting for me. Carver spoke first.

''Blimey, Somna. No wonder it took so long, we didn't know you was goin' in there for a Vocation change.''

''Yes, by the way you are holding your head higher, I assume you changed back to the path of the Hero?''

''That is correct, Nevan. I wasn't feeling too sure about how to accomplish our mission, so I asked the High Priest for advice, then changed my vocation to the Hero so that I could be more confident. Plus, the power boost should help us defeat Mortamor again.''

As I said this, a commotion seemed to start outside, and Mercury ran inside, shouting, ''Prince Somnus! The Archfiend's Army is attacking!''

''Damn it!''I sent up a quick, silent prayer to the Goddess, asking Her for forgiveness for my cursing as my companions and I ran out to fight off the small... group... of fighters...

As I reached the exit, I saw that nearly fifty soldiers had gathered outside in full battle armor, each carrying a shield and a broadsword, spear, axe, club, knife, fan, or bow and arrows. A few of them had detached from the main force, and had Shelley trapped in a corner up against the Abbey. The only reason he was still alive was that Healie and Curie kept healing every single one of his wounds. They were at the top of the stairs, with a few soldiers dead and blocking the stairs not five steps down from them. Obviously, Mercury had used his POISIN BREATH ability and killed them before they could get to my healers.

I started to step outside when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw another guy in green armor standing behind me. His helm had two long, black spikes attached, and he had large, pointed ears. He had a long, purple cape attached at the shoulders. He seemed to remind me of someone. He had his sword leveled at my throat, and four more goons stood behind him, each holding one of my friends with their swords across their throats, ready to kill each one of them if I made any wrong moves.

The guy in front of me seemed to be the Head Honcho, the leader of this small army. He smiled at me, a cheshire grin stretched from ear to ear.

I put my hands in the air, surrendering. This was the first time I'd ever been up against a force this big with such a small force myself. I was confident, however, that given the right moment, I could free my companions, and kill this bastard, then defeat his troops, and escape capture, then continue on my quest to save the girl of my dreams. Literally, because she was from the Dream Realm. I'm funny.

I saw surprise spread across my captor's face, then I took the oportunity to unsheathe the Sword of Ramias. He never saw it coming. I had it at his throat before he could give the execution order to his goons. He smiled at me, then shouted something in a different language that I didn't understand to his lackeys.

The soldiers did not kill their captives, but more stood up and began pushing the crowd back, making room. The High Priest had exited his office and was trying to keep people calm. The Ringleader stepped back and got into an offensive stance.

I realised what he wanted. I took up a defensivestance as he advanced on me. He struck out with his sword. I blocked his attack with the Sword of Ramias, causing a miniature explosion that didn't really affect either of us. I countered and got him on the left shoulder, causing a shallow wound, but another miniature explosion caused his entire left arm to blow up. I thanked the Goddess for my sword's magical properties.

Despite the fact that he had just lost his arm, he didn't seem to be in any pain, he just smiled at me. Amazingly, his arm grew back, only this time, it was covered in green scales. An image began to form in my mind of where I'd seen him before, but I had to focus on the fight.

I cut him again on the other arm, again causing it as well as part of his chest to blow up, and again, it regenerated with green scales.

My opponent laughed and put his sword on the ground. He threw his arms out to the side and I moved in for the kill. I stabbed him straight throught the heart, causing his entire boy to explode, then regenerate covered in green scales. Seeing him this way caused a sudden jolt within me as I realised the identity of my enemy.

I gazed upon the face of my first real enemy, the Bane of Somnia, the Master of Dream-Manipulation, Murdaw, the First Dread Fiend.

**Ooooh, cliffhanger, as if you didn't see that one coming. Comment and tell me if you thought I did well in this chapter. I mean it, please comment. I would like to hear back about ALL of my stories, not just my LEMON'S. Anyone who has played this game before, please let me know what you think. Eventually, I might start bringning in certain characters from the other games as well. Might, I haven't decided yet. As you might have noticed, I made some changes. Not a lot, but I did make them. For example, the ZOOM spell doesn't work in the Real World, second, the man at the back of Alltrades Abbey has his own private office where he does his rituals and whatnot. Also, the most obvious difference, is the fact that I added the Archfiend's Army. Let me now what you think about these changes, and about any other changes you'd like to see made in later chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Quest 6.5: The Continuing Adventures of Prince Somnus II

**Chapter 4- Murdaw'sDemise**

_My opponent laughed and put his sword on the ground. He threw his arms out to the side and I moved in for the kill. I stabbed him straight throught the heart, causing his entire boy to explode, then regenerate covered in green scales. Seeing him this way caused a sudden jolt within me as I realised the identity of my enemy._

_ I gazed upon the face of my first real enemy, the Bane of Somnia, the Master of Dream-Manipulation, Murdaw, the First Dread Fiend._

Murdaw clapped his hands together and the illusion spell placed upon his servants fell,revealing them to be Prickly Pranksters, the same type of monster that had fought against Carver, Milly, Nevan and I when we fought Murdaw in the Real World before.

I looked over at my friends, and they nodded, they remembered as well.

The first time we fought the first Dread Fiend in the Real World, it had taken all four of us to defeat Murdaw, but I was not nearly as strong then as I was now. With the confidence supplied to me by the path of the Goddess' Hero, I believed I could defeat him myself.

I went through my mind and ran through what I knew about Murdaw.

_Murdaw relies mainly on illusionary magic, with attack magic being a secondary tactic. Doesn't use many de-buffs or buffs, but his long-ranged attacks make up for that. _

_ Murdaw can breathe fire and ice, although his breath isn't nearly as deadly as Lizzie's. I can dodge those easily enough. _

_ He can harden his armour and skin with BUFF, and weaken mine with KASAP. I can't risk letting him hit me with those, so I'll have to dodge them, too._

_ He's very good with his voice, able to mimic that of my own and my friends, so I'll have to ignore my friends' voices until after I beat him. He can also project his voice over long distances, so he can call minions to his aid. My slime should be able to keep any of his friends out of the Abbey, and those already in the Abbey are preoccupied with keeping Carver and the others as prisoners._

_ He also knows FRIZZLE, but I can block that with my shield._

_ Murdaw is fast, despite his appearance, so my best bet would be to catch him off guard. He can summon lightning, though it'snot nearly as powerful, nor energy-consuming as my lightning spells._

_ His simple illusions are theonly ones he's able to use in battle, because his more powerful ones take time. The simple ones he usesin battle are his LULLAB- EYE spell, which can put me to sleep, and his DAZZLEFLASH, which will blind me. I'll defeinitely have to keep my eyes averted._

_ To sum up: Dodge his de-buffs and breath attacks, ignore my friends, block FRIZZLE, avert my eyes, and try to catch him off guard. Sounds simple._

All my thinking took all of two seconds, a talent honed through my many battles.

I smiled and pointed my sword at him tauntingly. Murdaw sneered and quickly thrust his hands out. It caught me off guard, because I didn't recognize that attack, before I realized it wasn't an attack, it was a trick, meant to throw me off and give him an opportunity to attack. Before I had time to regain my composure, his body erupted in a brilliant light, blinding me with DAZZLEFLASH.

In an attempt to keep him away until my eyesight returned, I started spinning around, my sword swinging in a 360-degree arc. I felt a wave of heat come over me, and I stopped spinning and thrusted my shield out, trying to block the FRIZZLE coming towards me, but failed, for it was his FLAME BREATH attack. I was slammed with a wall of fire.

Had I not been wearing some Iron Armour, I probably would've been incinerated. As it was, I only recieved some minor burns and blisters where the metal of my armour, helm and shield grew too hot.

The pain of my burns caused my blindness to wear off. I ignored the pain as went into a flurry of attacks, each one missing Murdaw as he dodged left and right. I smiled as my failed attacks started pushing my foe back into a corner. As fast as Murdaw was, he couldn't jump over me, and his "wide load" prevented him from skirting around me. I had him right where I wanted him.

"BUFF!" he shouted, and I could see his skin and muscles harden. He was now practically wearing two sets of armour.

I stepped forward and brought the Sword of Ramias down on his shoulder, only to have it bounce off, without leaving so much as a scratch. However, this, combined with the explosion effect of my blade, took a toll on his energy reserves. I slashed downwards again, onthe same spot. Again, the only damage done was to his energy reserves.

Before I could attack again, he hit me with a direct hit with his CHILLY BREATH.

My blood seemed to freeze, and I felt as if I was fighting against a small snowstorm. My moment of weakness was all it took for him to dash around me, leaving the corner, and once again being out in the open. My body heat returned in a matter of seconds, just in time for me to block a barrage of FRIZZLEs with my shield. Unfortunately, I was used to using the Shield of Valora, whose magical properties made it seemingly weightless in my hand, so lugging around a simple Iron Shield made me clumsy, and it was a struggle to block all of the fireballs.

I dashed towards Murdaw, channeling my lightning energy into my blade as I slashed downwards.

"LIGHTNING SLASH!" I yelled as Ramias started crackling with powerful energy. My lightning-charged blade cut right through Murdaw's enchanted armour, utterly destroying it, but it stopped my momentum enough that I didn't do any energy to his scaly flesh.

I followed through, taking advantage of his surprize to slash at him across his exposed chest, but the energy in my blade had been extinguished, used up in order to relieve my enemy of his outer armour. He jumped backwards slightly, channeling energy into his hands, then firing lightning at me. I quickly channeled my own energy into my hands. I returned Ramias to my baldric, and, shouting "ZAP!", blue lightning shot forth from my own hands, cutting through Murdaws weak yellow lightning, and catching him full in the chest.

He flew backwards, landing with a _thud_ on his back, where he lay there, unmoving.

_That was easy._ I thought, as I strapped my shield across my back and walked over to Murdaw's corpse. As I gazed down upon my enemy, I noticed his body was beginning to glow. I was suddenly blinded again as Murdaw lept up and hit me directly with DAZZLEFLASH again. I heard some kind of commotion as I stumbled around the room, still blind.

Someone cameup behind me, and my fist instinctively went out, striking that someone in the nose, sending him reeling.

"Goddess damn it, Somna! Tha' hurt!" Carver said angrily.

"Sorry, Carver, I can't see. What's going on?"

Nevan answered for him. "When you appeared to have killed Murdaw, the Prickly Pranksters that were keeping us captive were stunned. We took advantage of that and dispatched them. Then, when Murdaw hit you with that blinding light, Amos used MEGAMORPHOSIS and turned into the Scrimsley Terror. He ran over to Murdaw and picked him up in his jaws.

"He bit down as hard as he could, and didn't seem to do anything at first,butthen Murdaw ran out of energy, so his BUFF faded and Amos' jaws bit him cleanly in half. A bit gorey for my taste, but Murdaw had it coming. Amos and Milly headed outside to deal with what was left of the AA."

"Great, can you heal me?"

"I can deal with your wounds, but those are healing on their own."

"I know that, the Goddess heals my minor wounds gradually when I'm on the pathof the Hero, I meant my blindness."

"Sorry, that's just going to take a while."

"Fine." I got up and had Nevan lead me outside. Once outside, he told me that there were still about twenty soldiers, and Milly, Amos, and the slimes were having trouble defeating them.

"Nevan, hold my hands and direct them towards enemies."

"Why?"

"Just do it, unless you want everyone to die."

Nevan wimpered at the thought, and he did as I told him.

"KAZAP!" Massive waves of lightning burst forth and struck every one of the monseters, incinerating most of them. Nevan told me that Mercury and Shelley took down the few that were left alive with their POISIN BREATH attacks. Seeing that I was still blind, and now exhausted, Milly ran over and helped Nevan take me inside. Carver had purchased six two-bed rooms at the Alltrades Inn, where we slept for the night.

When I woke up in the morning, my eyesight was better, but I wouldn't be fighting well anytime soon. I walked over to Patty's Party Planning Place, where Carver and Amos were having a few pints, and Nevan and Milly were sitting at a table, talking. Shelley, Healie, and Curie were sitting at another table watching as the Abbey bustled with activity, despite the previousdays commotion.

Mercury was playing the same prank he always did when we were at a tavern, drinking the alcohol out of a mug, and hiding inside, waiting for an unsuspecting customer to pick the mug up, then screaming as they put the mug to their lips, yelling, "Please, save me! This is a very undignified way to goo!"

Afterwards, I would apologize to the angry man, pay for his drink, and scold Mercury for misbehaving, though I was bursting with laughter on the inside.

I walked over to Carver and Amos, slapping them on the back and ordering a pint for myself.

"Hey, Somnus, how ya holdin' up?"

"I'm doing better now, Carver, though I'm still having trouble seeing, it's all still kind of blurry. I don't think it would be a good idea to go today."

"Whatever ya need. Rest today, me 'n Amos will take care of anything ya need. Besides, I think Nevan 'n Milly want to be able to spend some time together before things get too crazy, ya know?"

"Yeah." I said as I looked back at the happy couple. It was blurry, but I could vaguely see the not-so-young-anymore Paladin leaning in to kiss the nineteen-year-old Luminary.

I returned to my room and lay down on the bed with my eyes closed, just as the Abbey's clocktower chimed ten times, signaling ten o' clock in the morning.

A headache started to grow in my temple, as the continuing chimes of the clock, and my vision problems as well as my worry and the events of the past few days caught up to me.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said, maybe a little snappishly. Nevan walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I thought you might need this." he said as he handed me a small vial of liquid.

"What is it?"

"It's a special medicine, mainly used to cure confusion, but helps with headaches as well."

"How did you-?"

"I put the pieces together. Your temporary blindness puts a strain on your eyes, which, in turn, strains the optic nerves, which are connected to the brain. That would start the headache, and the noise outside, as well as the clocktower would only serve to worsten it."

"Yeah, well, your yammering isn't helping."

"I apologise. Just drink that, and your headache will be gone. After that, just keep your eyes closed and it shouldn't return."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I drank the liquid, which tasted vaguely of honey, and my headache dissipated.

Nevan took the vial when it was empty, and asked, "Is it true that we're remaining here for another day?"

"Yeah. I'm in no condition to travel right now. Plus, Terry will have to come through the Alltrades Portal to get to the Dream Realm, so I'm hoping we'll catch him as he comes through."

"Shall I keep watch at the well?"

"Yes."

"Very well, then." Nevan attempted to hide his disappointment.

"Nevan."

"Yes, Somna?"

"I want everyone in groups of at least two at all times, in case anyone tries to start something. One of the members of each group should be a healer, and those whoaren't paired with a healer should come guard me. I want to sleep all day today, if at all possible."

"Who shall be paired up?" He said hopefully.

"I want Amos with Curie, Healie with Milly, and you with Carver. Mercury and Shelley will alert me of any trouble."

"Okay." he said, no longer attempting to conceal his disappointment. As he opened the door, he stopped, closing the door, turning to me, and spoke again.

"Somna, may I ask why you chose these arrangements?"

"Simple, really. I want each team to consist of one healer, and one attacker or attack magic user. Amos and Curie seem to get along very well, and I wanted to separate you and Milly."

"Why?" Nevan asked, getting angry.

"Because I know of your relationship, and I want you both focused on your jobs, not on each other."

"With all due respect, _Prince Somna_, I believe we'll be more focused on each other when we're separate, than when we're together. Milly and I work well together. Not to mention, we're in an _Abbey_! A _Church_! Monsters would be extremely stupid to try an invasion of a church."

"You know first hand that monsters are not the smartest creatures. Especially the ones around here. And I thought that yesterday's _activities_ would be enough reason to be cautious."

"And the monsters know that you single-handedly took down Murdaw. I highly doubt that they'd be foolish enough to try it again without another Dread Fiend."

"Exactly. If Mortamor has revived Murdaw, there's no doubt he's revived the other Dread Fiends as well, maybe even created more. He'll no doubt send them after us, since we're the ones who defeated him last time, which puts the entire Abbey in danger as long as we're here. I want you completely focused until we leave. Once we leave, you'll be able to spend all the time you want with Milly, unless it's your turn to take watch during the night.

"When it's Amos and Curie's turn to watch the portal, you and Milly can turn in for the night and sleep together, for all I care, but until then, you are not to be near her, unless telling her it's her turn to watch the portal."

"Somna, please. I beg of you."

I hesitated. "Fine. But I want you and Milly COMPLETELY focused on the task at hand. You will not discuss wedding plans, or dates, or your relationship in any way, shape, or form. If I hear of you two discussing your relationship in any way, then you two will be put back in the groups I had assigned without question, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Somna. But need I remind you that, though you are a prince, we do not report to you. None of us are your subjects."

"Actually, last I checked, Ghent lies within the borders of the Kingdom of Somnia, and therefore, you are my subject. But more importantly, you are my friend, and I just don't want you getting hurt."

Nevan was silent for a minute, making me wonder if he was still there.

"I understand, Prince Somna."

"To my friends, I am just Somna. You are not required to refer to me by my title."

"Yes, Somna."

"Good, now, go tell everyone what I have said. But they need not know of our little argument."

"Okay." Nevan left, closing the door behind them.

I lay in bed until noon, my eyes closed, but never able to sleep.

Another knock came to my door.

"Who is it?"

"Carver."

"Come in."

Carver entered the room, not bothering to close the door.

"We binkeepin' watch at the well like ya told us, Somna, but we don't need ta do it anymore. Terry's here. And he's brought some girl with 'im. Says 'e wants to introduce 'er to everyone at once."

"Alright, help me up."

Carver took my right hand and helped me out of bed. I used a skull wrap from my pack as a blindfold to keep my eyes closed. Carver led me out of my room and over to what I assumed was 4P and helped me sit down.

"What's wrong with him?" Terry asked.

"He got hit directly with a pretty powerful DAZZLEFLASH yesterday, and the effects still haven't completely worn off." Nevan replied.

"Is he permanently blind?" A girl's voice asked.

"Probably not. He's already got some of his vision back, it just comes with perpetual headaches anytime he opens his eyes."

"Oh."

"Well," Terry began. "everyone, this is Princess Slasha, future queen of Arcbolt, and my fiancé."

"WHAT?!" Amos, Carver, Nevan, Milly and the slimes said incredulously.

Milly was the most shocked, of course, because Terry was her younger brother.

I laughed, and I felt,rather than saw,everyone turn to me.

"You _knew_?" Milly asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It slipped my mind. Plus, it's Terry's place to tell you anyways."

"Yeah, well... Okay, fine. I'm so happy for you,Terry!" She said, and Terry started choking, presumeably because Milly hugged him. Milly was surprisingly strong when she was happy.

"Hmm. Her heart is is pure. She is a good-natured,if a bit serious person, with a good, strong heart and will. She definitelyloves Terry."

"Were you just looking at my chest, wierdo?" Princess Slasha asked Nevan.

"I-I-I, uh, um, huh?" Nevan stammered.

"I'm just joking. You must be the Paladin, Yehmen, right?"

"Actually, it's Nevan."

"Sorry, I'm bad with names. And I'm going to need introductions, Terry, please?"

"Right, the woman who was just strangling me was my older sister, Milly.

"Terry speaks very highly of you, Milly."

"I wish I could say the same, I've never heard of you."

"Well,I met her after we spoke the last time. Anyways, the dark skinned one with the purple mohawk is Carver."

"How d'ya do, miss?"

"Very well, Carver, thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The one who's over there flirtingwith Patty is Amos. This is Shelley,Mercury, Healie, and Curie."

"Pleasedto meet you all."

"The pleasoor is ours,for shoor." Mercury replied.

"And finally, the blinded one over there is Somna."

"Wait, Somna? As in Prince Somna II? Heir to the throne of Somnia?"

"Yes,why?" I asked her.

"You and I were supposedto be betrothed before you disappeared."

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Princess Slasha yelled in astonishment.

**So, I tried to give a big twist, but this is the best I could come up with, so please comment and let me know what you think. Also, the next chapter has virtually nothing to do with the story, it's basically describing how magic and spells, etc. work without the game engine. Basically, it describeshow I believe they would work if they were real, instead of beinga game. Likeif it was an actual book, or a TV show. So if you'reinterested, read it, if not, then youdon't have to. It's just forthose who are curious. Anyways, tell me what you think about this story, especially this twist. **


	5. Magic Explained

How Magic Works in Dragon Quest 6.5

**Just as in most Walkthroughs/FAQs, I have separated each spell/ability by class, and named most of the classes by the name of the first spell/ability located within the class. Also, some special abilities that are not technically spells, as well as spells that are not actually part of any specific tree have been placed in a class that makes sense to me based on elemental properties. Enjoy!**

Frizz Class: _This class contains ALL of the fire elemental spells I could think of, so I guess I could've called it the Fire Class. If you think of any other fire elemental spells, comment and tell me about them._

Frizz- Channels a person's fire energy into the palm of their hand to summon a small fireball.

Frizzle- Channels a person's fire energy into the palm of their hand to summon a large fireball. The heat is 3x more intense than Frizz.

Kafrizzle- Channels massive amounts of a person's fire energy to create a massive fireball above the caster, who directs the fireball with both hands. The heat is 10x more intense than Frizzle

Kerfrizz- Same as Frizzle, but summons 3 fireballs that can be sent in different directions

Pyre o' Fire- Channels a person's fire energy into the ground to create a twenty foot tall pillar of flame under the target.

Magma Blast- Channels a person's fire energy into the ground to create several twenty foot tall pillars of flame that home in on enemies.

Sizz- Channels a person's fire energy into their hands to throw long streams of flame at several targets.

Sizzle- Same as Sizz, but flames are 2x more intense.

Kasizzle- Same as Sizzle, but flames are 5x more intense.

Crack Class: _This is a small class consisting of three spells, all of the ice element. They are also relatively simple descriptions, yet not so simple for the caster to perform._

Crack- Channels the caster's ice energy into the air to send a spear of ice flying towards a target.

Crackle- Same as Crack, but throws 5 spears at 5 different targets, and is 3x colder.

Kacrackle- Same as Crackle, but throws many spears at all targets,and is 5x colder.

Woosh Class: _This class is obviously the wind element spells. One thing to remember is that wind energy comes from the lungs, so all of these spells will leave the caster breathless for a few seconds. Much as the case is in Eragon, if the caster uses the spell/ability before they are ready, then the caster could very well die of suffocation._

Woosh- Channels a person's wind energy into the air around them to create a small tornado that homes in on a target.

Swoosh- Same as Woosh, but 3x larger and winds are 10x faster.

Kaswoosh- Same as Swoosh, but 5x larger and 5x faster.

Kaswooshle- Same as Kaswoosh but creates 5 tornados 3x larger and 2x faster.

Thin Air- Channels the caster's wind energy to create a vaccuum, making it harder for the target to breath, eventually imploding from lack of air.

Wind Sickles- Usinga combination of wind energy and physical adrenaline, the caster creates a small, thin whirlwind that slices through several targets.

Zam Class: _This class relies on shadow energy. One thing you should know is that these spells are the exact opposite of the light, or healing spells. In Dragon Quest VI- The Continuing Adventures of Prince Somnus II, only those with evil in their hearts can cast these spells._

Zam- Same as Frizz, but with shadow energy.

Zammle- Same as Frizzle, but with shadow energy.

Kazammle- Same as Kafrizzle, but with shadow energy.

Whack- Channels the caster's shadow energy to crush the target from the inside out, causing instantaneous death to one target.

Thwack- Same as Whack, but affects anyone within 20ft. of the caster.

Kathwack- Same as Thwack, but affects anyone within 100 ft. od the caster.

Heal Class: _This class relies on light energy, channeled from the Goddess Herself. Just as only evilpeople and monsters can use the Zam Class, only people who have NO evil in their hearts can usethe Heal Class, with the exception of Healslimes, Cureslimes, Mendslimes, etc._

Heal- Uses small amounts of light energy to heal minor wounds.

Midheal- Uses moderate amounts of life energy to heal larger wounds.

Fullheal- Uses large amounts of divine energy to heal near-fatal wounds of one target.

Multiheal- Uses large amounts of life energy to heal large wounds of anyone within 10ft. of the caster.

Omniheal- Uses massive amounts of life energy to completely heal all wounds of anyone within 10ft. of the caster, no matter how severe.

Squelch- Uses a small amount of life energy to eliminate all traces of poisin and venom inone target.

Tingle- Uses a small amount of light energy to awaken and cure paralysis from anyone within 5ft. of the caster.

Zing/Kazing- In Dragon Quest 6- The Continuing Adventures of Prince Somnus II, anyone who dies, stays dead. Therefore, unless I think of a completely different effect for these spells, they do not exist in this story. Anyone who is interested can comment and give me an idea of what these spells can do, and I'll give the one with the best idea a shoutout at the end of the chapter the spell is used in. Not much of a prize, but maybe it'll fetch me some more readers, or at least commenters.

Bang Class: _This class is much the same as the Frizz Class, in that it uses fire energy, only this class has a much more "explosive" result. Enemies who get hit with any one of these spells are sure to go out with a "bang". I could go on with these puns, but you're reading this to learn how spells work so keep reading._

Bang- Channels the caster's fire energy to summon a fireball that explodes with the force of a hand grenade when it hits its target.

Boom- 2x bigger explosion than Bang.

Kaboom- 3x bigger explosion than Boom.

Big Banga- 5x bigger explosion than Kaboom.

Magic Burst- Explodes with the force of an atomic bomb.

Zap Class: _This class obviously uses storm energy. However, although the spells themselves are "lightning fast", the charge time to be able to use them is quite time-consuming._

Zap- Channels the user's storm energy into their hand to hit the enemy with a small bolt of lightning.

Kazap- Hits several enemies with lightning from the hands of the caster.

Kazapple- Channels massive amounts of the caster's lightning energy into the sky, firing a humongous lightning bolt from the sky to the ground, affecting everything within 50ft. of the point of impact.

Lightning- uses a small ammount of storm energy to charge the static electicity in the air around an enemy to attract a small lightning bolt.

Lightning Storm- Same as Kazapple, but summons up to 10 lighning bolts with the same area of effect.

Buff Class: _The Buff and Sap Classes don't really use any elemental energy, they merely use the casters physical stamina, spirit energy, adrenaline, Chi, chakra, mana, whatever you want to call it in order to produce the desired effect._

Buff- Focuses the user's Chi and hardens the flesh and armour of the target, raising defense.

Kabuff- Focuses the user's Chi to harden the flesh and armour of the user and allies, raising defense.

Oomph- Chanels the user's Chi to increase muscle mass of the target, making the target stronger.

Accelerate- Channels the user's Chi to decrease the effect of gravity on the target, increasing speed.

Acceleratle- Channels the user's Chi to decrease gravity's effect on the user and allies, increasing speed.

Sap Class:_ See the Buff Class description._

Sap- Opposite of Buff.

Kasap- Opposite of Kabuff.

Blunt- Opposite of Oomph.

Decelerate- Opposite of Accelerate.

Deceleratle- Opposite of Accaleratle.

Breath Class: _Only useable by monsters, these abilities take very little energy, however, the user must be careful to not have the attack affect themselves as well. For example, Scorch could very well burn the inside of the user's mouth and throat, if they are not careful._

Burning Breath- Releases a paralysing venom from the user's mouth, temporarily sending the target's nervous system to sleep, immobilizing the target.

Sweet Breath- Releasing a sleeping gas from the user's mouth, sending anyone who inhales the gas into a deep sleep.

Poisin Breath- The user emits a toxic vapor from their mouth, poisining anyone who inhales it.

Venom Mist- Same as Poisin breath, but doesn't have to be inhaled, as it can enter the target's body through the skin.

(*)Fiery Breath- The user spits forth a small stream of fire by summoning a flammable gas from his/her stomach, then igniting it with a small ammount of fire energy.

(*)Flame Breath- Same as Fiery Breath, but 10x hotter, and 2x larger.

(*)Inferno- Same as Flame Breath, but 5x hotter, and 4x larger.

(*)Scorch- Same as Inferno, but 3x hotter, and 10x larger.

(*)Cool Breath- The user exhales a cold vapor, sending chills through the target, slowing the target down.

(*)Chilly Breath- The user exhales an icy mist.

(*)Freezing Blizzard- The user exhales an arctic-cold breath, capable of freezing the target.

(*)C-c-cold Breath- The user exhales a breath so cold that almost anyone who suffers a direct hit from it, freezes to death.

Morph Class:_ These spells require large amounts of the user's mana/chakra/chi/spirit energy/etc. in order to change the caster's body shape and appearance. The user must be able to withstand massive amounts of pain to use these spells._

Morph- Uses a large amount of the user's Chi to change his/her physiology to match that of the desired target, allowing them to have the same abilities as the target.

Megamorphasis- A spell that only Amos can perform, due to his former "late-night activities" in the town of Scrimsley. After recieving the Seeds of Reason from Prince Somnus II, he gained control over the transformation and joined Somnus on his quest to defeat the Archfiend.

Puff- Uses massive amounts of the user's Chi to transform into a powerful dragon.

Physical Class: _These abilities require nothing more than physical stamina and the physicality/agility to perform them._

Knuckle Sandwich- Focuses all of the user's stamina on strength, channeling it into one fist and delivering a rock-hard punch to the target.

Double Up- Focuses all of the user's strength on offense and speed, ditching defense entirely, effectively turning the user into a berserker.

Multifists- Focuses all of the user's stamina on speed, delivering many lightning-fast punches before the target can react.

Roundhouse Kick- Focuses the user's strength on their leg, delivering a powerful swiping kick that is capable of hitting multiple foes.

Harvest Moon- Focuses the user's stamina on balance, allowing the user to perform multiple spinning kicks that keep all surrounding enemies at bay.

Flying Knee- The user performs a powerful jump-kick that, if done successfully, will 1-hit-KO most enemies.

Cop Out- An Aikido technique that turns the opponent's momentum and strength against them, causing him to hurt himself instead of the desired target.

Meditation- Focuses all of the user's willpower to concentrate their stamina and Chi, raising offense, defense and speed, and draws on the Goddess's energy to heal the user's minor wounds.

Defending Champion- Focuses all of the user's stamina on defense.

Forbearance- Focuses all of the user's stamina on defense and speed, ditching offense entirely to protect the user's allies.

Status Effect Class: _These are the most basic spells/abilities and the easiest to cast. As illusion spells, they use only small amounts of basic magical energy, or chi, to cast, and afflict the enemy with hindering status effects, as the class' name implies._

Snooze- Uses Chi to send the target into a peaceful sleep

Kasnooze- Uses Chi to send anyone within ten yards of the caster into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Fuddle- Uses Chi to confuse the target, causing a variety of hallucinations.

Fizzle- Uses Chi to make the target lose confidence in their magical prowess, rendering them unable to cast spells until they regain their confidence, or the caster loses concentration on the spell.

Dazzle- Focuses the caster's Chi on his/her skin, engulfing them in a bright light that blinds anyone who looks directly at the caster.

Dazzleflash- Same as Dazzle, but 10x brighter.

**So, I hopeyou found this enlightening and entertaining (**_**yawn**_**). By the way, this "(*)" means that only reptillian monsters such as Murdaw and dragons can use it. Dread Fiends, Mortamor, and Nokturnus are able to use one or more of them, obviously, but that's just because they are the most powerful monsters in all of the Realms. Murdaw, of course, is able to use this because he's a reptile, him being a Dread Fiend is just a happy coincidence. Well, for the many PERSON who reads this, I promise, I will add a new chapter as soon as I finish writing it.**


End file.
